The Countdown Reflection part 2
by doctordumbass
Summary: Part 2 of The Countdown Reflection - What happens after Sheldon boldy initiates contact for the first time in their relationship? Shamy.


"Boldy go, Howard Wolowitz" Sheldon said before a deep intake of breath. Without thinking he reached towards Amy's hand and gripped her fingers for support. Sheldon didn't understand why he was so nervous for his friend's safety, usually he'd mock his profession without feeling guilty but at this point, he was anxious; he suddenly realised that he'd miss Howard whilst he was up in space.

Sheldon quickly realised he was still holding Amy's hand but he didn't have the heart to let go and out of the corner of his eye he could see her looking at him intently. His breath caught in his throat as he slowly caressed her hand with his thumb, he didn't understand his overwhelming need for affection at this current time, and more specifically, Amy's affection. His simple gesture earned a gentle hand squeeze from Amy as she started to cautiously close the space between their bodies.

Amy felt her heart swell at the closeness shared between them and she was so distracted she hadn't realised everyone else had left to go to Penny's and it was just her and Sheldon on the couch – she had hoped the others had sensed she wanted some time alone with him. Howard's shuttle stream was still being broadcasted on the television but Amy knew that neither she nor Sheldon were paying attention, her mind was entirely focussed on being as physically close to him as possible.

She was already leaned into his side so resting her head on his shoulder was not much of a stretch for her. Amy felt Sheldon shakily exhale as the physical contact increased but the fact he wasn't stopping or pulling away filled her with some kind of confidence to push the boundary.

Suddenly, Amy felt Sheldon swap hands and instead held her hand with his left instead, Sheldon laid his hand on top of hers and entwined their fingers again whilst gently shifting his body to reach round and place his free arm around her.

"Are you okay, Sheldon?" Amy mumbled softly against his chest, not daring to meet his eyes. Sheldon let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding and held her closer to him, "Yes, I'm quite alright. I'm merely concerned for Wolowitz's safety; what with him taking off into space on a shuttle that was built in the 1960's in Soviet Russia. Who knows of all the possible hazards associated with such old spacecraft?" Sheldon gulped as the all the risks flashed through his mind but he instantly got distracted as he felt Amy's hand move up towards his cheek, pulling his face down to look at hers.

"Sheldon... Howard will be absolutely fine – he's been through training. Please don't over analyse the situation, I don't like seeing you so anxious." Amy started stroking his cheek soothingly and Sheldon felt his body tense up at the contact as a funny feeling occurred in his stomach. He'd never experienced physical contact such as this; he was slightly apprehensive but didn't want to pull away.

Sheldon could feel the feelings in his stomach become stronger and pondered if this is what people meant by the term "butterflies in one's tummy" which he had always found ridiculous but now partially understood.

Their faces were merely centimetres apart and Sheldon found himself staring at her lips, unsure of what to do. He didn't know if this was the right time to kiss Amy, he didn't know if he should or even if he really wanted to but the curious scientist inside of him was yearning to find out what the experience would feel like.

He nervously took a sharp intake of breath and quickly ducked his head so his lips could meet hers. His jaw was clenched but he slowly started to relax and let his eyes close when he realised Amy wasn't going to pull away. Sheldon decided to end the kiss as quickly as he started it, after pulling away he softly pecked her lips once more, lingering slightly, before deciding to look into her eyes once again.

Sheldon gently rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes, searching to see what emotions were flickering behind them. All of a sudden he had the urge to kiss her again so he cleared his throat and looked away muttering slightly, "Forgive me, Amy. I don't know what overcame me." Sheldon could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment and started to pull away from their embrace but Amy only gripped his hand tighter.

"There's no need to apologise, Sheldon." Amy whispered softly, her eyes boring into his. Sheldon hastily planted his lips against the side of her head, relieved, and held her close to him again but decided to move his hand down to her waist so he was holding her even closer.

Amy felt Sheldon bury his head in her hair and she smiled to herself, glad that he seemed to have progressed with his hatred of physical contact. She knew over time he could develop even more but at the moment she was content with this new boundary they had reached.

She stifled a yawn and snuggled into Sheldon's chest where she could fall asleep in his arms; it was something she had wanted to do for a long time. Sheldon felt her body go limp as she fell asleep and decided that it was also time for him to go to bed.

He removed his arms from around her and mentally thanked her that she appeared to be a deep sleeper as he pulled her up into his arms. He heard the door open and snapped his head round to see Raj, Bernadette, Leonard and Penny all stare adoringly at Amy laying in his arms. He decided to ignore them and continue to carry her to his bedroom where he put her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon whispered as he leaned forward to place the gentlest of kisses on her forehead before taking spare covers and making his way to the living room where he decided he would spend the night on the couch. He was glad to see the others had left again and Leonard had retired to bed.

As Sheldon lay down to sleep, he drifted off to the thought of Amy and how she made him feel. As he pictured her face in his mind, he could feel the previous feeling in his stomach again. Sheldon decided in that moment alone that he didn't mind not knowing what to expect within his relationship with Amy. As long as he felt this way, he didn't care for a little spontaneity in his life.


End file.
